


Storm

by frostystuffs



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Poetry, i have no clue what this is, i think, just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostystuffs/pseuds/frostystuffs
Summary: The thunder roars loud •Yet, our hearts beat louder •Than the storm outside|| Maiko Week Day 4 ||





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I don't know what to call this. I know it's not ship-y, it doesn't make sense, and a whole lot more. But hey, I'm prettt proud of it so I hope you enjoy

**Trees are bending, roofs are breaking, and furniture is flying away.**

Yet, none of it is more damaging than the way you glare at me.

**The lightning is blinding, the alarm bells are deafening, and the chaos outside is sickening.**

Yet, none of it is more painful than the feeling I got when I saw your tears.

**The rain is pouring, the wind is howling, and the thunder is booming.**

Yet, none of it is louder than your sobs from across the room.

**Even with storm raging outside, I can tell that the anger the it has is nothing compared to what you can unleash.**

_I know you're strong, I know you care, I know you feel._

_I know I shouldn't have pushed, I know I shouldn't have yelled, I know I shouldn't have doubted you._

_I know, I know, I know._

_As you stared me right in the eye, tear marks on your cheeks and a glower pulling at your lips, I will never forget what you said._

"You think you know me, but you know nothing, **Zuko**."


End file.
